Pit Fighter's Rebellion
by Acrocviper
Summary: This is my first ever scifi fic. It contains a lot of wrestlers. Read and review!


Chapter One: The Cows

The double doors hissed behind the two Cows. The two women, one from Gargia and the other from Sabbath, looked at each other skeptically as they were herded to the Chambers of Master Vincent Kennedy McMahon, the owner of the WWE (World Warriors Enterprise) and the Pit Fighters Society. The Gargarian's light blue bat-like wings were caped around her shoulders as her red eyes scanned the expensive surroundings of the posh palace that they were walking in. Through another set of air lock doors was the Office, a term that she would become accustomed to for a long time.

Vincent looked up from his statistic reports and smiled. "So the new set of Cows is in? Well what are your names?"

A-Rod stuck her head up high, her black hair swinging as she did. "A-Rod, piss face." She was then clubbed in the head for her remark. "I don't think that can work. I am a Cow after all. Do you really want damaged goods?"

"Keep a close eye on her. Give her to Jeff Hardy; his last Cow was given to the Release Project because she couldn't bear offspring. Now as for you dear," Vincent motioned for the winged woman to come forward, "what's your name?"

"Moon Child, I'm from the Gargarian Galaxy." She whispered.

"Very docile, they make the best Cows. Raven will love you to pieces, literally. Now as Cows every fight that your mate is in you will be out there fighting with them. You will be given weekly P Tests, standing for pregnancy tests. You won't fight if you are pregnant; I'm that nice of a man. You will be living in a house, a place where four other mating pairs are living. Your House happens to be the Dark House, which consists of the Sabbath rebels of 2119 rebellion. Have you heard of them my dearest A-Rod?"

"No, that was on the Eastern side of my planet. I'm from the Western, in Blood territory. We're less civilized than the Eastern. We don't care who lives and who dies anymore." She sneered.

"Take them to their House, I don't want to see A-Rod, she's a tick in my ass."

The guards took the two out of the palace and toward the House Complexes. The House Complexes were located on the far side of the WWE, so they had to take the hover skiffs as a faster transport. As they went one of the guards pointed out to their left as they traveled towards the South Side of the WWE.

"That is the Pit, where all the fighting is taken place. Near that is the Hospital where the top medics cure any breaks and amputations that the fighters might come in contact with."

Moon Child's stomach turned at this thought. Her parents had taught her if she had to fight then fight when her life was in danger. She had to fight now or she would be dead.

A hover skiff came towards them and slowed down. A blonde man was kneeling on the skiff and when he looked up Moon Child sensed the fear in his eyes as he looked at the Cows.

"What did Jericho do this time?" Guard One asked the prisoner's guard.

"He's being sent to Solitary, he was caught sexing up McMahon's daughter. So it's bye-bye to Chris Jericho." The single guard said. "Well maybe, if she gets pregnant then he'll be released. If not then he'll go back to fighting with no chances of receiving a Cow."

"Ooh, that's harsh." Laughed Guard Two. "No man shouldn't have to live with out the touch of a beautiful woman. Have a nice Solitary life, Jericho."

Even A-Rod felt pity towards this man. But then again she was forced here by being sold out by her own planet's judicial system. When they started moving A-Rod kept up a mental surveillance of where everything was located. She then turned her eyes on the much shorter, though deadly looking half-breed human.

"So you're a half-breed. Gargarians are excellent fighters. How did you get roped into this?"

"I was convicted of something that I didn't do." Was all the younger one said. "I don't want to talk about it."

Tyson, one of the guards, whistled at the two Cows as they were guided into the House Complex. The House Complex was twenty stories high with bars and electric fences surrounding it. There was no way Moon Child could fly, she needed wind or air currents to even glide. By where would she fly to in space? Nothing survived the vacuum of space, unless you were the extinct squishy bear from the planet earth that was destroyed when it internally exploded.

"Here Tyson, take these two Cows to the Dark House. A-Rod is for Jeff Hardy and Moon Child is for Raven."

"So the Master is into half-breeds now? He wants the future fighters to have wings?"

"Her people come with extreme powers. This one can control the wind and fire, so in any rate this is the first step into the evolution of the Pit Fighters Society. Have a nice day, Cows." Guard Two smiled at them.

Moon Child pushed the dark blonde hair out of her face. Her light blue skin and red eyes glistened with nervousness in the florescent lights that lined the brick red metal building. A-Rod gave her a shove to move and then both followed the guard through the fence.

"Welcome to Hell away from home." A-Rod chided the Flier. "Where all our needs are holes in the floor, and our bed are stone slabs in the walls.

Down the main corridor Guard Tyson met up with Guard Snitsky who had a pregnant Lita and a pissed off Edge with him. The two guards hugged each other giving A-Rod the opportunity to pick the keys that were on Tyson's bed. Motioning for Moon Child and the other two fighters to be quiet she acted like nothing was wrong. The guards started heading in the same direction giving A-Rod the opportunity to eye up the mating pair.

"So you two are from Sabbath too?" She asked as the guards walked behind them.

"Yeah, we're from the Eastern Sweat side, sun twenty-four seven. You're a blood right?" Edge asked.

A-Rod nodded. "Yeah. I'm A-Rod, this little thing is Moon Child. She's a half-breed from Gargia."

To demonstrate her heritage Moon Child opened her twelve-foot wide wings. She smiled before cloaking herself with her wings around her small shoulders. Unlike her Gargarian side, she didn't possess the talons; she was fleshy like her mother as a human.

Passing a room with a door wide open Moon Child caught a glimpse of a muscular man wrestling with a woman for a remote control before a guard had to go in and restrain the both of them. The man looked to be human, with short brown hair and muscles that had muscles on them. The woman had brown hair and vaguely looked like Vincent in a way.

"That was Triple H and his wife, Triple H is the only privileged Fighter because his wife is Master McMahon's daughter. She cheated on Trips with Jericho but made is sound like he raped her or something. I've known Jericho since I got here, he's a great damn fighter and I don't think McMahon would want to get rid of him because the public likes him so freaking much." Edge told them as they got into a lift. "So you're our new room mates huh? Just got in?"

Moon Child and A-Rod merely nodded as they stared at anything but the other people in the cramped lift car.

"Tenth floor; tube socks, jack offs and freaks' floor." Lita announced once the doors opened. "We get the worst shit around here it ain't funny. Last week one of our toilets in the women bathrooms exploded and thirty women have to use one bathroom now and they're taking their sweet lazy time to get it fixed. I swear I saw a goober swimming in it."

"What's a goober?" Moon Child asked.

"It's like an alien rat that we have here. They're black, red eyes and chew through anything that they want. Speaking of I think there's a family in the walls of the House." The redhead said as they walked down the corridor. "Jeff thought it was too bland here, so he started decorating the walls from the paints he requests every month. He loves his art, it even shows up on his body from time to time."

A-Rod stopped briefly to look at a burning skull on the wall. "He's a Sweat too?"

"Yep. The Hardy Brothers, my brother Christian Cage, RVD, Kane, Undertaker, Gangrel, Sting, Raven and a few others on this floor came from the Rumble Ring, a group of outcasts that wanted to make things right back on Sabbath. But the intergalactic police captured us and set us up in this dump." Edge said as he stopped in front of a door that looked like a brick wall. "Jeff's way of telling everyone whose door belongs to whose. One time Christian wasn't watching and he ran right into the door like if someone ran into a brick wall so that's why Jeff put it up."

The door slid to the side and there was a common sitting area with four couches, a small kitchen and a door on four different walls. A guy with green hair was sitting on a sofa watching a snowy television screen while a nice smell came from the tiny kitchen. A girl walked out of the farthest bedroom in a plaid mini skirt and tiny top that didn't hide her bust. Her blonde hair was all over the place and out walked her mate, a man that was almost as tall as Edge with long black hair and muscular like Edge. The three looked up as Edge, Lita, A-Rod and Moon Child walked in. The door his closed behind them and the room soon lit up with black light. The guy with the green hair fluoresced as he looked at the two new Cows.

"Jeff, this is A-Rod, your new Cow. Keep her, she's a Blood and from Sabbath too. Where's Raven at?"

"Where else, in his room. What the hell is that?" Jeff got up to look at the oddly fluorescing blue creature.

"She's a half-breed from Gargia. You know the peaceful planet in the Gargarian Galaxy. Pirates got her, now she's been sold to the PFS." A-Rod said sitting down where Jeff had been sitting. "You must be Jeff Hardy. A-Rod, my real name I can't remember so I go by A-Rod."

Moon Child stood offish slightly behind Edge. She hated this place, she wanted to leave and never come back.

"How stupid of us, I'm Matt Hardy and this is my mate Ashley Massarro. Raven would be in that room."

In bold letters painted on the door was Raven in fluorescent white paint. Swallowing her fear Moon Child walked up to the door and knocked, ignoring the looks from her new roommates. She had to do this, if not then more than likely she would be terrified.

_Come in, Moon Child._ A voice said inside of her head. This voice sent chills down her spine.

Letting a nervous sigh escape her lips Moon Child took the doorknob in her hand and opened it before disappearing into the room.


End file.
